Anak-anak 'Manusia'
by aitalee
Summary: /'Kalau air di rumah sebelah nyala, aku mau numpang mandi.'/ "Bajumu kok hitam semua, sih? Kamu maling?" Kyungsoo masih bisa sabar. / "Kalau terang gini kamu pendek banget ya."/ Bertetangga dengan orang ini bisa menurunkan IQ. Padahal cuma lebih tinggi satu senti. Orang ini kalau bawa bekal, cuma nasi putih doang. [cast;all exo members]
1. Chapter 1

**Judul** : Anak-anak 'Manusia'

By aitalee

 **Cast** : EXO(with 12 members)

 **Genre** : Humor & Friendship

 **Warning** (s): A/U, lame humor.

* * *

 **1\. Tetangga Aneh.**

Terlanjur basah.

Inilah keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Baru saja dia membuka baju lalu menyalakan shower, punggung telanjangnya terlanjur basah saat air berhenti mengalir. Berkali-kali ia memutar keran ke kanan dan kiri, namun hal itu hanya menghasilkan decitan meledek.

"MAH, AIRNYA DIMATIIN?"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk kecil melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia terus berteriak memanggil Ibunya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Jadi dia beranjak ke kamarnya, sekedar memastikan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, tak lupa mengenakan baju. Tentunya.

' _Kalau air di rumah sebelah nyala, aku mau numpang mandi.'_

Namun dia hanya bisa bengong saat berdiri menatap kamar yang terbentang beberapa meter dari kamarnya. Saat Kyungsoo mendapati tetangganya yan bernama Byun Baekhyun siap melompat dari balkon—mengenakan jubah mandi.

Rambut Baekhyun basah pula tertutupi busa, dan Baekhyun menjerit saat busa itu meleleh di kelopak matanya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, menutup pintu balkonnya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menumpang mandi saat melihat penampakan barusan.

"KYUNGSOO SAYANG, KENAPA PINTUNYA DITUTUP? AKU MAU NUMPANG MANDI."

Baiklah Kyungsoo. Anggap saja teriakan barusan sebagai kentut.

Kyungsoo memijat keningnya. Tetanggaan dengan Baekhyun itu menguras energi juga menurunkan IQ— _menurutnya_. Niat menumpang mandinya ia buang jauh-jauh saat melihat Baekhyun siap meloncat ke balkonnya. Ditambah rambut orang itu yang masih basah dan berbusa, bisa dipastikan air di rumah sebelah juga mati.

Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir, apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga dirinya dihadiahi jenis tetangga seperti Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo ingat salah satu peristiwa yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Waktu itu musim dingin di bulan Desember, tiga tahun yang lalu saat salju tebal menutupi Korea Selatan—saat seisi rumahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, saat sebuah ketukan di jam sebelas membuatnya waspada.

...

Menurut urban legend, apabila kau mendengar ketukan kurang dari tiga kali saat malam di pintumj. Jangan sekali-kali membuka pintu. Karena 'sesuatu' yang mengetuk pintumu itu bukanlah hal yang kau inginkan.

Kyungsoo membeku saat dirinya mendengar ketukan—sebanyak dua kali dari pintu. Dia membiarkan tangan kanannya melayang di udara, memegang sendok sup yang siap melayang ke dalam mulutnya.

Suasana gelap ruangan tamu—karena lampu yang sengaja ia matikan, serta hawa dingin yang menyelinap melalui ventilasi, menambah ketengangan momen ini. Hanya satu sumber cahaya di ruangan itu, sebuah lampu meja bersinar kuning yang bahkan cahayanya hanya menggapai tak lebih dari dua meter.

 _Tok tok tok tok_

Kyungsoo menaruh mangkuk supnya. Dia duduk tegak di sofa yang memunggungi pintu, enggan berbalik. Nalurinya menyuruh dirinya untuk membuka pintu, namun otaknya terus saja melayangkan scene-scene di film horror yang kerap ia tonton.

"Tolong bukakan pintu, aku kedinginan."

Kyungsoo masih duduk tegang, mata bulatnya berkedip sekali saat mendengar suara itu. Maka dia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pintu—hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tangannya sedikit menarik gorden untuk mengintip dari jendela, dirinya terdiam saat mendapati bayangan hitam berupa seorang figur yang membelakangi lampu teras rumahnya.

Dia bersandar di balik pintu, otaknya berpikir keras.

' _Pembunuh, dia pembunuh.'_

 _'Hantu. Astaga... hantu.'_

 _'Tidak, itu pembunuh.'_

 _'Tunggu—jangan-jangan itu pengantar pizza yang aku isengin tadi!?'_

Akhinya setelah tiga menit berargumen dengan dirinha sendiri, Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Namun Kyungsoo tak mendapati apapun di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo bingung. Tangannya bergerak menarik kenop pintu, kemudian dimasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dia berjalan lagi menuju sofa. Menepis pikiran horror konyolnya.

' _Hanya ilusi.'_

' _Bukan apa-apa.'_

' _Ayo makan sup lagi.'_

Kyungsoo meraih mangkuk supnya lagi saat ia sudah duduk di sofa empuknya. Namun baru tiga suap, pintu depan berderit, terbuka lebar.

' _Pintunya... lupa dikunci...'_

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri tegap, mangkuk supnya ia taruh di meja. Di depannya membentang tv lcd dengan layar hitam. Dari sana ia melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang perlahan berjalan lurus.

Sebenarnya dia tipe yang cuek. Namun tetap saja dia tegang saat menghadapi situasi ini.

Kyungsoo masih dalam posisinya saat sosok itu semakin dekat. Membuat bayangan hitam meliputinya saat sosok itu membelakangi lampu teras.

Sosok itu makin dekat, sangat dekat di samping sofanya. Berdiri melihat keadaan sekitar. Kyungsoo masih duduk mematung, bahkan pupil matanya tidak bergerak saat sosok itu tepat di depannya. Membelakanginya.

' _Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.'_

Sungguh hawa membunuh menguar dari diri Kyungsoo saat sosok itu mengambil mangkuk sup miliknya di depan meja lalu mendaratkan pantat sialan itu di pangkuanya.

' _Ya benar, sialan ini duduk di atasku.'_

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang orang itu.

"ASTAGA—HUAAAAAA PANAS."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap datar ke hadapannya. Melihat sesosok manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki terjatuh membentur meja, lalu sup yang masih panas itu terlempar ke udara dan mendarat tepat di wajah anak laki-laki itu.

 _'Anjir sialan. Aku udah tegang gini... tau-taunya cuma seonggok manusia yang makan nasi...'_

 _'Sialan ini orang.'_

Sudut bibir kirinya terangkat ke atas, Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menyeret paksa manusia yang masih berteriak tentang betapa panasnya wajah yang tersiram kuah sup. Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia menendang keluar manusia kurang ajar yang seenaknya masuk rumahnya, makan supnya, bahkan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tolonglah kumohon izinkan aku masuk. Di luar hujan salju, dingin. Aku tidak mau mati muda. Serius."

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut saat dirinya berbalik dan mendengar suara jelek dari luar rumahnya. Dari balik pintu yang dingin. Memohon dengan nada yang menyayat hati.

"Tolonglah satu malam saja, aku hanya numpang berteduh kok."

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu membuka pintunya dengan malas.

 _Hanya semalam tidak akan rugi_. Pikir Kyungsoo saat itu. Jadi dia membiarkan orang asing yang tidak mau menyebut namanya saat ditanyakan masuk ke rumahnya.

Namun hal-hal selanjutnya membuat tensi darahnya naik. Orang itu seenaknya lari ke dapur rumahnya—dengan wajah bekas kuas sup yang perlahan membeku, berteriak senang saat mendapati puding milik Kyungsoo yang langsung dia embat.

Kyungsoo masih bisa sabar.

"Bajumu kok hitam semua, sih? Kau maling?"

Kyungsoo masih bisa sabar.

"Kok semua lampu dimatiin? Kau tidak mampu bayar listrik?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kamu pendek banget yah. Kayak pororo."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menentukan kalimat barusan itu merupakan hinaan atau pujian. Karena, jujur, dia suka pororo dan dirinya sedikit tersipu saat mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu. Ah, malu-malu kuda.

Orang ini kalau ngomong seperti kereta ekspress. Cepat dan banyak. Tidak disaring sama sekali.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa sesi mengobrol—atau ngomong sendiri karena Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng, mereka lelah dan tertidur di ruang tamu, di atas karpet berbulu, dengan selimut tebal dan perapian yang menyala.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun di atas kasurnya. Setelah lima menit hanya duduk bengong di sudut tempat tidur, dia ingat kejadian semalam. Namun Kyungsoo menganggap hal-hal yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi. Karena dia terbangun di atas kasur empuknya.

Namun dia tahu hal ini nyata karena ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan; _'terima kasih ya tumpangannya. Pudingnya enak jadi aku ambil semua'._

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia harus menangis atau marah.

Jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan turun ke lantai bawah. Perutnya meronta minta di isi.

"Tumben bangun siang,"

Itu ibunya yang berbicara sambil menonton tv.

"Semalam kenapa kamu bergadang? Tumben."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat ayahnya tiba-tiba bicara di belakangnya.

"Ah—enggak."

' _Jadi semalam, yang nginep di rumah itu manusia apa setan...'_

"Ah, Kyungsoo—ngomong-ngomong ada tetangg—"

Ucapan Nyonya Do terpotong saat bel berbunyi. Jadi Nyonya Do langsung berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Tante, ini daging dari mommy."

"Ah, terimakasih. Sebentar ya, tunggu dulu di sini, saya mau ngenalin kamu sama anak saya, kebetulan kalian sebaya," ia tersenyum. "Kyungsoo, nak. Sini dulu."

Kyungsoo menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong lalu berjalan memenuhi panggilan ibunya.

Dia terpaksa berjabat tangan dengan orang di hadapannya, tak lupa senyum palsu terukir di wajahnya.

"Eh, jadi kamu bukan maling toh."

Nyonya Do tersenyum penuh tanya kepada anaknya.

"Kalau terang gini kamu pendek banget ya."

...

 _Itu adalah kejadian tiga tahun lalu._

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau sejak itu, dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupannya yang dulu lempeng-lempeng saja.

 _'Halo, ini Baekhyun yang akan menemani keseharianmu.'_

Jadi begini penjelasannya;

Pertama, Baekhyun pindah ke sebelah rumahnya. Dia berangkat duluan padahal orang tuanya serta kakak tercintanya masih duduk manis di sofa. Menonton acara musik kesayangan keluarga, ditemani sang nenek yang hanya tersenyum.

Kedua, dia tidak membawa koper apapun saat pindah ke rumah barunya. Lebih tepatnya semua barang milik Baekhyun, ikut mobil pengangkut yang jelas-jelas berangkat keesokan harinya.

Ketiga, dan yang paling bodoh. Kunci rumah barunya masih tersimpan apik di saku sang Ayah.

Padahal waktu itu dia masih duduk di tahun kedua SMP. Tapi sudah nekat berpetualang sendiri, walapun dirinya buta jalan. Berkali-kali menaiki bus dengan tujuan yang salah.

Orang ajaib ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Hanya satu di dunia.

Byun Baekhyun. Cuma lebih tinggi satu senti darinya; dengan tidak tahu dirinya bilang Kyungsoo pendek. Pindahan dari Gawong-do Yanggu. Jadi anak baru di SMP tempat Kyungsoo menuntut ilmu. Kamarnya tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Kyungsoo. Suka ngajak main Kyungsoo dengan teriak-teriak di balkon. Pernah meloncat dari balkonnya menuju balkon kamar Kyungsoo, yang kemudian jadi kebiasaan selama tiga tahun ini.

Sekarang mereka sudah SMA, kelas dua. Entah jodoh atau lingkaran takdir, mereka satu sekolah lagi dan juga satu kelas di tahun kedua ini.

Setiap pagi, Baekhyun selalu bernyanyi keras-keras setelah dia bangun. Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai alarm gratis.

Di sekolah selalu mepet Kyungsoo bahkan sering dibilang maho. Padahal Baekhyun punya banyak teman, tapi dia selalu mepet Kyungsoo.

Kelakuan Baekhyun di sekolah bisa dibilang ekstrem. Hampir tiap pagi selalu telat sekolah, biasanya kalau melewati gerbang yang terlanjur ditutup, dia harus merayu satpam, namun akhir-akhir ini satpamnya sudah kebal dengan rayuan Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun selalu melompati pagar.

Mengikuti hampir seluruh esktrakulikuler di sekolah. Hampir.

Bawa bekal hanya nasi putih. Padahal tiap hari Nyonya Byun selalu mamasak.

Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun hanya membawa nasi putih dari rumah. Lauknya minta ke teman-teman. Tak jarang bekal milik Kyungsoo jadi korban; setiap istirahat makan siang biasanya Kyungsoo selalu ke kamar mandi dulu—cuci tangan, dan saat Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas lalu membuka kotak bekalnya, sebagian besar lauk pauknya hilang.

Bahkan pernah suatu hari, bekalnya hanya tersisa nasi putih dan sebuah tomat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tetangganya aneh.

* * *

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat ke seberang, bukan karena Kyungsoo sih, tapi matanya perih terkena sampo yang meleleh.

"KYUNGSOO SAYANG, KENAPA PINTUNYA DITUTUP? AKU MAU NUMPANG MANDI."

Baekhyun kesal.

Padahal tadi Kyungsoo duluan yang membuka pintu balkon, biasanya kalau Kyungsoo membuka pintu balkon duluan, pasti dia pasti ada maunya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo malah menutup pintunya lagi!?

Ah, Kyungsoo memang sukar diprediksi.

Kalau boleh Baekhyun curhat, tetangganya ini aneh.

Setiap hari outfitnya selalu hitam.

Baju hitam, celana hitam, tatapan yang tajam, mata bulat. Kadang kalau Kyungsoo sudah pakai topi, Baekhyun suka merinding sendiri.

Untung saja tinggi Kyungsoo itu minim, bayangkan saja sebagaimana mengerikannya jika tubuh Kyungsoo besar serta kekar.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Kyungsoo itu kalau diam, seram.

Dia paling seram kalau sedang badmood di sekolah. Diam, berbicara alakadarnya, menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan tajam; yang membuat berbagai manusia langsung merinding. Namun tatapan Kyungsoo itu bukan sengaja, tapi dia memiliki penglihatan yang buruk. Jadi... ya begitulah.

Tapi anehnya, orang ini suka nonton kartun Pororo; gemar memasak. Walau dari luar keliatan ngeri, ternyata dalamnya jiwa ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Di balik semua itu, Kyungsoo itu baik. Baekhyun bisa jamin hal itu saat kau menjadi teman dekat -Kyungsoo. Yah walau dirinya seringkali di cekek, atau bahkan di tampol sana-sini, tapi serius! Kyungsoo itu baik.

Karena Kyungsoo selalu membiarkan Baekhyun melihat catatannya, bahkan menyalin tugas-tugasnya. _Ah, Kyungsoo, aku cinta kamu_.

Kyungsoo itu tipe orang yang setia kawan, tak merasa dibebani saat ada seseorang yang minta tolong. Dia pintar dan rajin. Tipe pekerja keras dan tekun.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi Baekhyun; Kyungsoo itu tetangga yang aneh.

Baju yang dimiliki Kyungsoo itu hitam semua. Kalau pun ada warna lain, itu cokelat atau biru tua dan putih polos.

Baekhyun sendiri kadang berpikir; 'Kyungsoo kok kalau pakai baju, item semua ya dari atas sampai bawah, memangnya enggak dikerubutin nyamuk ya?'

.

.

* * *

 **-Chapter 1 end-**

* * *

 _A/N_ : saya kembali dengan menenteng sebuah cerita ringan tentang keseharian hehe~ dengan humor garing dan bahasa campur aduk._. Hehe

Padahal cerita sebelah aja belum selesai, eh udah bikin yang baru aja, ;''

Yah, kalau kalian baca sampai sini. Ayo baca stories saya yang lain!~

 _Next Chapter tentang 'Kencan Buta',_

 _atau sampai di sini saja?!_

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Hujan atau Basah.**

Hujan.

Hujan.

Deras.

Hujan deras sepulang sekolah mungkin adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan juga tak menyenangkan bagi beberapa siswa. Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah hal yang tak menyenangkan.

Biasanya dia akan menerobos hujan, namun kali ini ada satu penghalangnya.

Yaitu; lembaran portofolio tentang tugas penelitian mata pelajaran biologi milik kelompoknya yang akan ia revisi di rumah.

 _Ah sial._

Chanyeol kesal. Dia paling anti dengan yang namanya lama-lama di sekolah. Ia bertambah kesal saat melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang dengan mesranya berbagi payung. Jomblo sirik.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang loker, sekedar mencari teman berbicara. Sungguh mulutnya gatal ingin mengobrol. Dia biasanya berucap rentetan kata dalam beberapa detik, maklum, calon rapper.

Cengiran mengembang di wajah Chanyeol saat dia melihat seorang Do Kyungsoo sedang merogoh lokernya. Chanyeol mempercepat jalannya lalu bersembunyi di balik pintu loker yang Kyungsoo buka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat sebuah payung masih tersimpan apik di lokernya. Setelah Kyungsoo mengambil payung hitam itu, dia langsung menutup pintu loker.

Kyungsoo menatap datar wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum mengerikan ke arahnya. Di samping kanannya, sekali lagi **dengan senyuman mengerikan penuh gigi**.

Kyungsoo sudah biasa. Sudah BI-A-SA.

Ya, dia sudah biasa.

Jadi, Kyungsoo langsung mengunci lokernya dan berjalan keluar untuk pulang. Tentu saja dengan Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakang. Kyungsoo sudah bodo amat dengan kehadiran satu anak manusia ini. Kalau mood-nya lagi baik sih, dia dengan senang hati akan berkata 'hai'. Tapi sekarang beda, mood-nya lagi jelek. Jadi, ya, bodo teuing.

Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merupakan sepasang _sahabat sepihak_.

Sepihak?

Ya, karena hanya Chanyeol yang menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat sejatinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo biasa saja. Lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Mereka berteman sejak kelas satu SMP. Lebih lama satu tahun daripada pertemanan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun.

Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir, apa Tuhan senang sekali menguji dirinya? Chanyeol saja sudah membuatnya kesal tujuh keliling, nah, ditambah Baekhyun yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Plus lagi teman-teman anehnya yang namanya tak boleh disebutkan.

Syukurlah Kyungsoo bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun... ah, ke mana anak itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang karena Baekhyun. Anak itu pasti tidak membawa payung, dan sepertinya hujan akan terus turun hingga malam datang. Jadi Kyungsoo menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding, melihat ke luar jendela besar di pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya.

Ia menatap beberapa siswa siswi yang berjalan menggunakan payung, atau bahkan rela basah-basahan. Sesekali matanya memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada mereka yang sedang payungan berdua. Satu lagi jomblo sirik.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol? Belum pulang? Tumben."

Chanyeol menoleh, Kyungsoo pun ikut menoleh—refleks. Mendapati kakak kelasnya berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, mengenakan jas hujan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Berwarna kuning cerah.

Orang satu ini, uhm, ehm, _sedikit_ nyentrik.

Kyungsoo langsung membuang muka. Pura-pura tak kenal. Padahal dia kenal.

"Ah, Junmyeon—hyung. Aku tidak membawa payung." Jawabnya asal dengan mata mengarah ke objek lain karena, sungguh, warna kuning super cerah itu menusuk matanya hingga organ dalam.

"Aku punya jas hujan satu lagi, kau boleh me—"

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH! SUNGGUH AKU ADA URUSAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO. IYA KAN?"

Chanyeol kalap, dia langsung menyenggol perut Kyungsoo dengan sikunya. Bisa dilihat Kyungsoo yang kini kesakitan memegang perutnya sambil mengangguk lemah.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah." Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti, matanya melihat sekitar untuk sekedar mencari siswa atau siswi yang mungkin membutuhkan jas hujan miliknya.

"OI YIXING, KAU BUTUH JAS HUJAN?" Junmyeon berteriak pada seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan guru.

Junmyeon langsung menghampiri orang yang dimaksud saat Yixing dan Yoon-seonsaengnim menghentikan obrolan mereka hanya karena teriakannya.

Ah, emang dasar orang kaya songong.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bisa mati gaya kalau dia memakai jas hujan milik Junmyeon yang pasti nyentrik...

Kadang Chanyeol berpikir, bisa saja Junmyeon minta di jemput supirnya. Tapi entah kenapa setiap hujan, pasti ada satu atau dua orang siswa yang memakai jas hujan berwarna kuning saat pulang sekolah. Satunya sudah pasti Junmyeon, dan satu lagi pastilah orang yang Junmyeon tawari jas hujan.

Aneh.

Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya ini memang aneh.

Kembali lagi ke kenyataan saat manik mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku panjang yang menempel pada dinding, hanya beberapa langkah darinya dan Kyungsoo.

Jadi Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, dengan tangan yang menyeret Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Oi, tidak pulang."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hei, Jongin. Sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu. Siapa?"

"Pacarnya."

"PACAR?"

"Anjingnya."

"Oo—h."

Kyungsoo merasa risih saat manik mata Jongin beralih padanya. Sungguh ia tidak kenal orang ini.

"Kau mirip Monggu." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hah?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap siswa berkulit seperti susu yang duduk di samping siswa yang barusan berbicara padanya.

"Anjingnya." Ucap Sehun.

"Wah Kyungsoo, kau cepat akrab dengannya ya." Celetuk Chanyeol.

' _Cepat akrab bapakmu—'_ mata Kyungsoo berkilat tajam pada Chanyeol. Tidak suka lontaran kalimat yang terucap dari bibir orang itu. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah suka semua yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Menurutnya itu menjengkelkan. Sangat.

Sehun menghela napas berat lagi.

"Jongin itu pemalu kalau dekat orang baru, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan anjing peliharaannya. Urat malunya putus."

"SEHUN!"

"Kenapa? Kau kan memang begitu. Tiap hari selaluuuu saja Monggu dan Jjanggu yang ada di pikiranmu. Bahkan Cuma menunggu hujan reda, kau sampai ngechat dengan kakakmu hanya untuk menanyakan mereka berdua." Kata Sehun dengan bibir manyun.

Jongin malu akan perkataan Sehun yang benar adanya. Dia tidak bisa protes. Dia menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi wajah.

' _Ah, lucunya.'_

Yang barusan adalah kata hati dari Kyungsoo.

Tunggu dulu. Kyungsoo?

 _Nging._

"YEY, HUJANNYA REDA."

Dan Chanyeol memecahkan es batu yang mulai melingkupi keempatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Dia agak heran juga karena lingkungan sekolah sudah agak sepi.

Berarti hujannya sudah reda sedari tadi.

 _Persetan._

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu besar yang terpaut beberapa meter. Namun hanya tinggal selangkah lagi mereka keluar, hujan kembali turun. Lebih deras dibanding yang tadi.

 _Ah, sialan._

Chanyeol langsung berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya alibi agar satu payung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau minta satu payung denganku, maaf aku mau bareng Baekhyun."

Dan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan membuat hati Chanyeol remuk. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun yang ada di samping Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Teganya kau Kyungsoo... siapa pula Baekhyun itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap sedih genangan air hujan.

Semua mata memandang Chanyeol heran.

Loh, memangnya kenapa?

Kenapa apanya?

Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Baekhyun.

Warga satu sekolahan ini bahkan sudah tak asing dengan namanya. Baekhyun itu makhluk paling sensasional di sekolah ini. Cuma Chanyeol yang tidak tahu menau tentang betapa _badeur_ -nya Baekhyun. Dia hanya tahu kalau Baekhyun itu temannya Kyungsoo. Udah segitu doang.

Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang. Sepertinya mereka satu pikiran, bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang terlihat baik-baik seperti Kyungsoo, mau pulang bareng Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan baru tau kalau Baekhyun punya teman yang 'seperti Kyungsoo'.

Ya, penampilan Kyungsoo memang mencerminkan siswa baik berprestasi. Dengan seragam rapi, kemeja dimasukkan, potongan rambut rapi, dasi yang menggantung rapi, sepatu mengkilap, serta gesper yang terikat kencang. Semua orang yang baru pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo pasti melilai Kyungsoo itu anak baik. Atau culun.

Iya sih, Kyungsoo itu anak baik. Cuman temennya aja yang kurang baik. Seperti Baekhyun contohnya.

Siswa kurang didik yang selalu terlambat di setiap kesempatan, yang selalu masuk meloncati pacar, yang tidak pernah absen dari jadwal hukuman membersihkan toilet, yang mengikuti organisasi sekolah ini itu, yang menyabet hampir semua posisi anggota di setiap ekstrakulikuler, yang bawa bekal hanya nasi putih doang, yang suka malakin lauk makan siang orang, dan yang berhasil membuat sebagian guru stress.

"KYUNGSOOWWW!"

Tuhkan baru aja diomongin, setannya dateng.

Baekhyun teriak, semua orang yang ada di situ menoleh—refleks.

"Nungguin? Lama ya? Maaf ada panggilan alam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran.

"Terserah." Balas Kyungsoo sambil melipat payungnya.

"Wah, Jong— KAI dan Sehun tumben belum pulang? Nungguin aku ya? Widih ada Chanyeol juga, Chanyeol yang di tahun pertama sudah berani masuk kamar ganti cewek itu kan?!"

Kyungsoo melotot, begitu juga Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka sudah sangat tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat sensitif dengan insiden itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang kalau kau ada niat ngintip cewek lagi, ajak-ajak aku ya!" Baekhyun menyikut bahu Chanyeol tanpa dosa, tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menabok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seakan langsung ingat apa kata kakaknya, _'nikmati masa-masa SMA-mu sebaik-baiknya'._ Dan kalau dia mau menikmati sisa masa SMA-nya, maka ia harus menghindari kaleng rombeng seperti Baekhyun.

Ukir itu di ingatanmu, Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ayo pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat di belakang.

"Siap bos!" Baekhyun langsung menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama di sekolah, mulai dari hal penting sampai hal yang tidak penting.

.

"Jangan dimasukin hati, ya. Baekhyun emang kaleng rombeng." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Hei Chanyeol, ayo pulang. Kenapa bengong?" Jongin merangkul Chanyeol dan menyeretnya untuk jalan.

"Jongin, Sehun, sudah berapa lama kalian berteman dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm? Sejak masuk SMA, iya tidak? Jong? In?" balas Sehun.

"Yelah, Jong sama In-nya gausah dipisah bisa kali. Si Baekhyun itu partner bersihin toilet sama kita. Dia OB paruh waktu sejak masuk SMA." Ucap Jongin sambil mendengus.

"Sama aja, kalian berdua juga OB paruh waktu."

"Sialan kau."

"Tapi bener juga sih."

.

.

 **Bonus**

Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, Chanyeol berjalan di koridor sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisikan baju ganti. Badannya basah kuyup, dari atas sampai bawah sehingga tetes air jatuh dari dirinya yang basah.

Basah kuyup kok bahagia?

Bagaimana tidak? Dia tadi habis menolong seorang kakak kelasnya yang tenggelam di kolam renang.

Di minggu ke-dua dia sekolah, Chanyeol sudah mendapat pujian akan dirinya yang berani menyelamatkan orang yang tenggelam. Selain itu, kakak kelas yang dia selamatkan, cantik seperti malaikat. Pokoknya tipenya banget deh.

Untung saja kepala Chanyeol tidak turut meledak saat dia dipuji oleh kelas 3-B karena menyelamatkan satu teman mereka.

Jadi ceritanya saat pelajaran olahraga selesai, si 'A' ini ngotot ingin berenang lebih lama dan minta teman-temannya lebih dahulu ganti baju. Jadi deh kakinya keram dan lanjut tenggelam karena tak kuat mengayuh. Untung saja Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat, mendengar suara orang minta tolong.

' _Jadi pahlawan itu menyenangkan.'_

Ruang ganti tinggal beberapa meter lagi, namun ada dua orang siswa yang sedang merencanakan satu kejahilan, 'menukar simbol gender'. Ide jahil itu muncul saat melihat siswa berdasi hijau yang berarti satu tahun di bawah mereka, berjalan dengan baju basah menuju ruang ganti.

Sebut saja oknum X dan Y.

Si X dan Y ini tau kalau sebentar lagi giliran kelas 2-D masuk jam olahraga. Yah jelas sih, karena mereka itu kelas 2-D.

"Kenapa bajumu basah?" tanya si X saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ehehehe, tadi habis nolongin orang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah kalau begitu cepat ganti baju gih," ucap si Y.

"Iya, iya."

Saat Chanyeol sudah masuk, mereka kembali menaruh simbol gender pada tempatnya. X dan Y ketawa setan. Mereka berjalan sambil cekakak-cekikik dan memegang perut mereka masing-masing.

KRINGGG

Bel berbunyi, X dan Y tertawa semakin keras dan menggelegar. Dan mereka semakin bahagia saat teman-teman kelasnya keluar kelas sambil membawa tentengan.

Otak setan.

.

 **-Chapter 2 end-**

 _A/N_ : saya kembali dengan chapter 2 setelah sekian lama ;') maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget ngga bisa update kilat, chapter ini juga bukan tentang kencan buta. Sebenernya saya udah nulis tentang itu, tapi ngestuck di pertengahan sampai akhir ;")

Maaf saya hanya bisa mempersembahkan ini.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
